Alleras Martell
Prince Alleras Martell is the firstborn son of Daeron Martell and Tyene Fowler. He is the current Prince of Dorne. He has reigned since 364 AC. He is married to Lady Jocelyn Baratheon and has three children with her: Aerion Martell, Nymeria Martell and Nymor Martell. Appearance A man in the beginning of his thirties, Alleras is not yet bound by age and weakness. He is of average height, and poses a strong and lithe body. Like most Salt Dornish men, he possesses the tanned olive-colored skin tone they have, with luscious and long black hair coming down from his head. A strong jaw decorates his face and a chiseled chin. While much of his appearance was inherited from his father, the blood of House Fowler coming from his mother left him with a pair of sharp blue eyes. History Alleras Martell was born the child of war. The firstborn son of a second son, Alleras wasn’t originally meant to be the Prince of Dorne. He was born in the fiery times of the year 349 AC, when the Last Dragonrider set to the skies in order to claim his true birthright. At that time, his grandfather was still amongst the living. At the time of his birth, Sunspear was awfully devoid of soldiers and nobles. As the War of the Shadow took place by the Red Mountains of Dorne, the Prince of Dorne saw it fit to take to the war and finish the unruly mess that King Aemon the Jealous had begun. Prince Mors, brave even as he neared his fifties, took Alleras's father, Daeron, and a host of Dornishmen to extinguish the large beast. Left alone, the one to name the newborn Alleras was his mother, Tyene Martell née Fowler. When the war ended with the death of Baelon Targaryen, the Martell forces returned back to Sunspear. Prince Mors Martell, the one who bravely went to face the beast, came back a burned and broken man. Covered in bandages and wisps, the handsome man turned into a shell of his former self. Tales of his deeds were spread around Dorne, as Alleras’ grandfather, ever a warrior, never lacked in courage. While others diligently bit at Drogon with their weapons, he chose to end the threat at once - by all means. As the dragonrider lashed out at the opposing army, one man managed to jump on the black monster and lodge his sword within its scales. No one ever knew how he reached the black threat’s scales, but he did. It was Prince Mors himself, never lacking for courage. As the man met the dragonrider, he was resolute. The pretender and the dragon had to die. This madness had to end. Mors dislodged his sword and managed to hold himself upon the hurt beast for a few moments. Seconds later, he jumped to the beast’s head to finish it and the war... And his sword managed to damage the beast. Mors hung by his sword from Drogon’s head for a few long moments… Only it wasn’t good enough. Seeing the Dornishman try to survive on top of the flying dragon, Baelon Targaryen said one word. “Dracarys.” A burned and broken man, with a flaming sword in hand, Prince Mors Martell fell all the way to the ground beneath… And survived long enough to return to Sunspear. Men who lived to tell the tale were heard saying that for a few moments, it seemed as if Mors Martell, the Son of the Sun, had his own fiery wings. When Alleras was brought before his burnt grandfather, the old man managed to raise his wrapped arms to cradle the babe. As he played with his grandson upon the throne, he managed to spew a few words. They were amongst his last. A wispy man, one who could barely retain his life for longer than a few months, found the spark in the babe’s eyes. “He is the child of sun,” he was heard croaking. After a single month of suffering, Prince Mors Martell the Brave died. As Prince Morgan Martell inherited the seat of Sunspear, Daeron served as his advisor. When he was ordered to swear his fealty, he swore it to King Aemon Targaryen and none other. However, when two years passed, King Aemon the Jealous died. When Viserys III rose, an infuriated and wroth Prince Morgan refused to bend his knee, and suddenly disappeared. With that, Prince Daeron Martell’s rule of Dorne began, and Alleras became the Heir to Sunspear and Dorne. The influence of strong Houses from the West never disappeared from the political map of Dorne. Revitalized by the prestige from the War of the Shadow, House Yronwood grew more prominent than ever, and the ambitious Trystane Yronwood began gaining influence in Dorne. Lord Trystane Yronwood began pressuring Prince Daeron into giving him more privileges and titles. Daeron, a kind man yet a fat ruler, found himself giving into Yronwood’s wishes. Within a few years, Daeron Martell’s hand was forced and he had to send his firstborn son to ward and foster at Yronwood. At the time, even Prince Daeron the Fat could not realize the results of his failings. Alleras turned into both a hostage and a political tool. It didn’t take long for his host to manipulate the situation to his favor. Raised by mixed Stone and Salt Dornish world views, Alleras participated in all sorts of cultural activities of both worlds, and was made to see both sides equally. The view of Lord Yronwood’s world was easily noticed by him and he was tutored to become more of a Yronwood rather than a Martell, completely against Prince Daeron’s wishes. The Fat Prince had no power in the Mountains of Dorne, and Trystane knew how to use it well to bend Alleras and Dorne to his whim. While he rarely left Yronwood due to Lord Trystane’s proactive approach at tutoring the boy, he still managed to acquire a taste for the Salty Dornish culture. During his time in Yronwood, Alleras becomes not a hostage or a simple ward within the castle and the dreary lands, but a resident of the place. Years were spent by Lord Trystane for grooming him into a person he could install on Dorne as a puppet Prince. He learned the art of the spear, and leadership sufficient enough to be able to be seen as a ruler - even when he was raised to become dependent on one single man. Lord Yronwood, that is. Every once in few months, the young heir to Dorne showed in Sunspear and the Water Gardens, only to be unable to recognize the place where he was born. Daeron Martell, who started off as a strong ruler, slowly became weaker and fatter with time. Ever the hedonist, the Fat Prince was rarely seen without a paramour or food at his side. As the years passed by, Alleras was forced to see his father grow from a young and handsome man into a fat and weak-willed person. All the while, Lord Trystane Yronwood’s influence kept growing. He was split between the biological father he had, and the one who raised him since childhood. Slowly and surely, he found himself liking his Yronwood father more than the Martell one. While one kept beating him regularly and showing him to be a useless runt, the other was not even around. Even if Lord Trystane lashed him multiple times a day, kept him locked inside a cell when he did bad things and gave him nothing to eat at times… He still cared about him, to be sure. Only rumors spread about his mistreatment in Yronwood, and they easily reached Sunspear itself. Tyene was enraged and tried to get her kins of House Fowler to assist her in her endeavors to free her son from the shackles of the Tyrant. Ever hesitant and weak, it was thought that Daeron Martell rose from his throne and personally arrived at Tyene’s chambers to discourage her from challenging his greatest opponent. Trystane was a dangerous man, and the Fat Prince was truly afraid for his own life. In the year of 364 AC, long after King Aemon died and King Viserys rose, another war has began. In this war, Dorne participated to a much larger extent. Clad between the Iron Throne and Essos, the Dornishmen had no other option but to fight. Prince Daeron Martell, who had grown fat and weary with age, finally succumbed to the complications accompanying the obesity. It was said that Prince Daeron Martell was found dead in bed with a paramour, and that the smell of alcohol reeked throughout the entire castle. Upon the Fat Prince’s death, Lord Trystane Yronwood had no choice but to bring his product back into Sunspear. War has called, and the Yronwood did not want to lose what he gained. As Dorne was embroiled within the warfare, Alleras was finally sent to fight the threat to his own home. It was then when Lord Yronwood finally ascended to rule Dorne from the shadows, with Alleras as the official Prince. Lord Regent Trystane was now a man to be feared. When Alleras was raised in Yronwood, his knack for leadership was easily seen as he could be seen as the central figure of a crew consisting of local lordlings and boys. The same attitude he once showed in Yronwood earned him the wroth and fist of Lord Trystane. Left to rot and linger in a cell for weeks, Prince Alleras was forced to become introverted and silent. This significant gift and trait of his was hidden behind a certain layer of shyness and fear for many years before the War of the Seven Banners began. When it did begin, with the death of Prince Daeron, Dorne needed a leader. While Trystane knew of Alleras’ natural gift, no one could ever guess that he was that capable. The men of Dorne rose to his call, and the armies were formed quickly. Ships were sent out to battle the men of Essos, and beneath the banner of the Sun and Spear, Prince Alleras Martell began to show his worth as a commander and leader. The third Landing was where he first showed his worth, accompanying the Lord Baratheon with no fear. Even as a mere boy of Fifteen years, his forces allowed him to lead one of the flanks and show his military capabilities. While at first many eyebrows were raised at the young lad who saw fit to charge in recklessly into war, just like his own grandfather, they were quickly raised in further surprised as he began landing victories and assisting the battlefield as a whole from his position. It was then when Alleras’ natural gift as a leader was seen by allies and enemies alike. Many days and nights were shared by the Martell and Baratheon, as a bond of friendship began to form between the two. Battle after battle, the Boy Prince began acquiring experience in the true art of war. The Son of the Sun, Alleras Martell, kept showing his radiance and finally began forming his own resolute self. Trystane Yronwood, on the other hand, ruled from the dark. Even as In 365 AC, Alleras returned to Dorne after winning many battles in Myr and gaining renown alongside Lord Baratheon. Tired troops and levies were brought back to Sunspear to rest and gain their sense of humanity back. Whatever rest the troops had, however, was definitely short - as the banners upon the sails of the Essosi fleets were seen in the distance. If first Alleras gained experience as an attacker and a conqueror, and the one who was to win everything… This time, he had to become the defender - and avoid losing his own home. If he was allowed to fight in the distant lands of Essos by Lord Yronwood previously, now he had to fight against his foster father’s wish, and against the invaders from the East. By the time he found out about the sailing of the Sea Snake within the Greenblood, it was already too late to retaliate by himself. It was the first time he depended on local forces, and by the time he was ready - the local Dornishmen and Orphans of the Greenblood have pushed the invaders back. Only when the pirates and sellsails sailed back through the Greenblood to Essos, they were met by an ambush made by Alleras in the maw of the Greenblood. That day, it was said that the Greenblood turned red with Essosi blood. While many ships were obliterated, close to half of the fleet managed to flee back to Essos… where they were never heard from again. As the sand marked with blood was cleared of the corpses of the would-be invaders, Alleras was forced to bend his knee in the midst of it all. Even as the Lord Yronwood tried to bring Alleras back to Dorne in order to stop him from gaining any more sense of independence and accomplishment, it seemed that the world fought against him. He wanted to keep the young man bent to his will, and it seemed as if the War had the opposite results to what he first wished. Alleras was growing independent of Trystane’s influence, and he knew that he had to keep him closer now. Lord Trystane Yronwood’s sword danced over his shoulder and head, as he knighted the Prince of Dorne himself. His deeds in the ongoing war earned him experience and made him a leader. While it was not something Trystane wanted, he knew that he had to acknowledge the young boy. Thus, Alleras Martell became a Knight. As the war raged on, letters were exchanged between Lord Baratheon and Prince Alleras. While their contents were not known to many, the result of such exchange was seen a few years later, by the time that the War of the Seven Banners ended, when the betrothal between Prince Alleras Martell and Lady Jocelyn Baratheon was announced. While Lord Trystane wished for Alleras to marry the daughter of a small lord within the lands of Dorne, in order to stabilize the Yronwood shadow rule, the first sprouts of the Martell rebellion against the Regent appeared. Alleras was no longer a boy of fifteen, and his taste for war showed his true abilities. The shadow which loomed upon him, coming from the Yronwood, had to be removed. It was then when tensions first began between Lord Yronwood and Prince Alleras. The realization of Trystane’s immense political power within the Dorne left Alleras no choice but to become a puppet Prince, with only glimpses of resistance every once in awhile. Slowly and surely, he started working to undermine the tyranny of Trystane. In 369 AC, the wedding of Alleras and Jocelyn was performed, against Trystane’s wishes. It didn’t take long until the Yronwood realized that his own ward tried to undermine him and become independent of his wise council. The Wedding marked the beginning of the war of intrigue within the Court of Sunspear. Lord Yronwood was a savy and scary person to battle, yet Alleras had to form his own rule regardless. The following two years gave light to Alleras’ conquest of court and political power within Dorne, as the student slowly pushed the master away from power and tried to gain his own footing. First, Lord Trystane was forced to give up upon the regency and become the Hand of the Prince, as Alleras kept revoking the privileges and power he acquired throughout six years of ruling as Regent. The resistance was fierce, and the battle inside the court could be seen by all. The two strongest men in Dorne contended for the entire region, and the situation was getting explosive. In 371 AC the tension finally bursted and the Silent War was no longer silent. Upon refusing to grant Lord Trystane minor lands and titles of a nearby deceased Lord, it was the first public refusal Lord Yronwood received - and he could not stand for it. Within a week, Trystane disappeared from Sunspear and returned to Yronwood, before beginning to raise troops. That move was observed by the Prince of Dorne, as Yronwood was the place where he grew. He knew every single part of the castle, and he had more than enough loyal people within. During the Silent War, the love shared for Alleras in Yronwood proved fruitful as he accumulated informants that acted as spies, allowing him to establish a true Spy Ring in Yronwood. Not only Lord Yronwood could play the game of intrigue and espionage. Alleras could do so as well. When Trystane’s troops were raised, he issued a declaration of open rebellion against the so-called tyranny of Alleras Martell, calling all nearby Lords to assist him. It was then, when the Yronwood Rebellion began. However, just as quickly as it began, so it ended. Within less than a week of the declaration, Alleras’ men within Yronwood performed a true act of sabotage. It was a moonless night, and the dark was prevalent all over Yronwood. Trystane Yronwood slept in his bed, with his guards standing vigil outside of his chamber. The night Dornish wind whistled softly, as not a single man could be seen. During such dark night, not a single noise was made. When dawn came, Lord Yronwood was already on a flagless boat, chained and gagged. His guards were on the boat, sailing over to the Castle of Sunspear. Alleras had friends and informants everywhere, and the simple act of snatching a Lord from his own castle did not prove to be overly difficult - even if that lord was well versed in the game of intrigue. If it wasn't obvious before, then now it was. The student eclipsed his master. A few days later a Court was held in Sunspear, with Alleras Martell as the judge against Lord Trystane Yronwood, for the charge of treason. It was Alleras’ home territory, and if he was to pass judgement, Trystane would lose his life. Knowing he had no chance, Trystane had one option. Trial by Combat. To his surprise, however, when he declared it, his former ward rose from his seat with a smile. His hand extended over to the **polearm**, before grasping it. “I’ll be glad to answer your challenge, Lord Trystane.” Even when he faced the greatest man in his life, his own master, Alleras chose to be just and grant the man his final wish. Many things could be said about that combat, where two of the greatest men in Dorne clashed. It could be named the Combat of Giants. Maybe the Sunset in Sunspear. It was fast, yet it seemed slow. A definitive moment in the lives of both giants. It was then, within a minute, where Alleras Martell was freed from his shackles. His polearm’s axe found its way into the armored man’s shoulder, and kept gnawing at the steel until it reached his stomach. No matter how strong Trystane Yronwood was, his doom was clear. The foster father of Alleras Martell. The Tyrant of Yronwood. The scariest man in Dorne. The tormentor and god of the Prince of Dorne. The most capable man ever since Prince Mors Martell’s death, was slain by the hands of his own ward. The puppet Prince lost his strings. Following this event, Alleras knew that he had to stop House Yronwood from raising another man to become like the Tyrant of Yronwood. Within a few days of the trial, Trystane’s body was buried in Yronwood, and the young Lord Lewyn Yronwood was brought to ward in Sunspear and the Water Gardens, After the Yronwood influence over Dorne ended so abruptly, Alleras spent the next years solidifying his rule as an independent Prince of Dorne. The marriage of his and Jocelyn Baratheon proved fruitful, as three children were borne from the union. Aerion, the heir to Dorne, was born in 371 AC. In 373 AC, Nymeria Martell followed suit, only to be tailed by Nymor Martell in 379 AC. Certain Southern ambitions showed their face, as the education granted by the merciless Trystane surely passed to his own ward. Certain marriages were seen, and spies were sent far and wide. While no one knew of Alleras’ mischievous activities, his actions were certainly stranger as the years passed by. The seeds planted by Lord Trystane Yronwood, the deceased Bloodroyal, sprouted in a manner different to how the deceased Lord would expect. In 375 AC, without previous notice, Alleras set out of Sunspear with four hundred men and his own sister, Elyana Martell. Elyana, sixteen years of age at the time, had grown over the years to become a natural beauty and was finally fit to marry. Like the journeys of Oberyn and Elia Martell a hundred years prior, Alleras and his sister set out to travel Westeros. It wasn’t known whether he knew of the Tourney in Lannisport or not, but after a short travel over the lands of Westeros, the Martell kins found themselves miraculously in time for a small Tournament in Lannisport, one where Lady Paramount Ellyn Lannister herself happened to be. He arrived into Lannisport with his guard, clad in full ceremonial Martell armor. The sun gleamed upon his chestplate, the sigil visible by all men and women alike. Very few knew of his upcoming arrival, and when they saw him in person… it was different. Prince Alleras Martell himself entered Lannisport, the lair of the Lion, bearing gifts. As the tournament went on, Lady Elln and Prince Alleras seemed to slowly develop a bond of friendship, though it was not the only thing the Prince wanted. Stafford Lannister, originally betrothed to a Marbrand, suddenly married Alleras’ own sister in Lannisport. While it was expected that he will be offended, Alleras kept silent about it. If anything, his purpose has been fulfilled. Over the later years, after the Journey to Lannisport, Alleras stayed in Sunspear for the remainder of his rule - all in order to stabilize it. His soul and body strengthened with resolve by years of torture beneath the tutelage of Lord Yronwood, the weakness of his father, the War of the Seven Banners, the Silent War and the Yronwood Rebellion caused Alleras Martell to become a formidable Prince of Dorne. By 380 AC he was Prince for close to sixteen years, and his rule was only getting stronger with time. Timeline * 349 AC: Alleras Martell, firstborn of Daeron Martell, a second son himself, is born. * 350 AC: Morgan Martell, Alleras’ uncle, inherits Dorne. Daeron is his heir. * 352 AC: Upon King Viserys III’s ascent, Morgan refuses to bend his knee to him. He leaves Dorne for Daeron. * 353 AC: Mors Martell, Alleras’ brother, is born. * 355 AC: Alleras is sent to ward in Yronwood, with the Warden of the Stoneway. Every once in a few months he was sent to Sunspear and the Water Gardens along with other lordlings. * 359 AC: Elyana Martell, Alleras’ youngest sister, is born. * 364 AC: Mere months after the beginning of the War of the Seven Banners, Daeron Martell dies of complications involving obesity. Alleras Martell becomes Boy Prince of Dorne at 15 years old and participates in the war. During the invasions into Essos he showed his natural ability in leadership. Meanwhile, Lord Trystane Yronwood becomes the Regent of Dorne. A bond begins to form between Alleras and the Lord Baratheon who fight together in Essos. * 365 AC: After leading the efforts in defending Dorne from the Seven Banners in Sunspear, Alleras is knighted by his tutor and regent, Lord Trystane. * 366 AC: As the war takes place all over the Narrow Sea, a betrothal is made between Prince Alleras Martell and Lady Jocelyn Baratheon. * 368 AC: The War of the Seven Banners ends, tensions begin between Alleras and Trystane Yronwood, as Alleras wishes to strengthen his grip on his rule - only to be countered by Lord Yronwood who already gained an incredible amount of influence in Dorne and became a very real threat to Alleras’ rule. * 369 AC: Against Yronwood's wishes, Alleras marries Jocelyn Baratheon instead of a local lord’s daughter. Tensions grow more significant. Soon enough, a war of intrigue and court begins between the two in Sunspear. * 370 AC: Upon refusing to grant Trystane Yronwood the lands and privileges of a neighboring dead lord, Yronwood who already felt as if he was losing his influence, entered open rebellion. It was the mark of the ending of the war within the Court of Sunspear, and a true open War between the two strongest men in Dorne. Alleras, who had informants in the place he was raised in, arranged for the kidnapping of Lord Yronwood from his very own castle. Within a week of the open rebellion, a court was held in Sunspear against Lord Yronwood. Seeing he had no chances, Yronwood demanded a Trial by Combat. Alleras fought him by himself, and slayed him before taking his son to ward in Sunspear. * 371 AC: Aerion Martell, firstborn of Alleras, is born. * 373 AC: Nymeria Martell is born. * 375 AC: Tourney of Lannisport. Alleras himself shows up in Lannisport to propose a marriage between Houses Martell and Lannister. A marriage between Elyana Martell and Stafford Lannister is arranged and performed that year. * 379 AC: Nymor Martell is born. * 380 AC: Alleras is invited to the Tourney in Oldtown. Family placeholder http://familyecho.com/?p=YAHVT&c=58cxh65yeq&f=176996633304131213 Recent Events placeholder Category:House Martell Category:Dornish